Dragonheart
by Angel Of Darkness And Light
Summary: War can bring the most unlikely of people together, and in these two's case it is no different. Meet Prince Xander and Lilith, the astral dragon. A story of friendship and beyond between an unique pair.


**Dragonheart**

Being the oracle for the First Dragons was draining and time consuming, but occasionally, the young dragon found herself without a thing to do, like now for instance. Sighing as she held the astral orb in her paw like talons, she glanced longingly at the world she could see from inside the temple, wishing she could leave but knowing that she couldn't. She was required to remain present in this old building in case the Great Moro detected any anomalies on the Astral Plane that she would need to alert Corrin of.

Lilith, for all her insistence that she didn't mind being alone in the temple, was lonely and dare she even think it, _bored_ , during this rare moment of tranquility. While Corrin and many of the other would come visit her at least once a day, their meetings usually consisted of them giving her food while she was in a half trance doing her duty. She rarely if ever got to socialize most days all in all.

But this was the price to pay for Lilith saving her half-sister Corrin's life. After all that had happened with their father, this was her rightful punishment and only chance of redemption for all the grave mistakes she had done in the past.

Like following her father's insane dragon half on his crusade to destroy the world for instance.

Lost in her thoughts, it took Lilith's ears a moment to fully register the echo of heavy footsteps as they entered the building. Lifting her head up from staring blankly at the small stream snaking through the temple, she recognized the regal circlet resting on familiar curly blonde hair, the solemn amber eyes, and sharp cheekbones. A sight she had often seen while serving as the stable girl at the Northern Fortress over the years. Her heart began to pound, like always, in his presence. He had always managed to do that to her, not because she was afraid of him however but for another reason entirely.

"Prince Xander." She greeted, attempting a slight bow only to nearly lose her grip on the astral orb in the process. "What may I do for you milord?"

The crown prince of Nohr's lips quirked into a slight, albeit exhausted smile that she had grown familiar with over the past few months. The kingdom of Nohr's fate rested on his young shoulders.

"At ease, Lilith. Please." He said in that quiet yet commanding voice of his. "You're no longer in service to the Nohrian royal family."

A blush settled on Lilith's scaly cheeks. "Forgive me Lord Xander. It's a habit of mine."

"I've noticed." He said in an amused tone. Gesturing to the old and rickety chair that had been placed in front of the altar, he said, "You seem to be in need of company again. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Lilith replied, studying the prince as he sat and placed his hands in his lap. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. A comfortable, yet nonetheless quaint silence fell between the two of them then. She had lost count of how often Xander had visited her, but no doubt it numbered in the dozens.

Shortly after Lilith had learned that Xander and his brother Leo had joined Corrin's army, she was surprised out of the blue when Xander walked into the temple while she was half asleep in the middle of the night. He had explained to her that he was having trouble sleeping and needed a place to think, and Lilith had been happy to grant him access. She barely could imagine the stress he must be under, the expectations of thousands that had been placed on him. Since then, the two had moved past the acquaintances stage long ago and had become friends of sorts.

They mostly spoke of pleasantries, but every once in while they would reveal a little of their internal struggles they were having within themselves to each other, as well as the duties they each had in the army.

Lilith could tell that something was on his mind based on the furrowed brow and the way he would glance at her every once in while.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked, curious. It had taken her many years to read his expressions. That is, when he wasn't hiding them behind a princely visage.

Xander cleared his throat as his amber eyes met her own. "Forgive me if I'm being presumptuous, but why, Lilith, must you constantly remain in that form?" He queried. "Is it because of your connection to the astral plane?"

So, that was it. "Yes, milord. That is correct." She paused, considering her next words. She had been wondering when he would ask about this. "That and because it was necessary in order to save Lady Corrin's life.

"…What?" Xander said, alarmed. "When? I heard Corrin speak of something similar when we first joined forces, but I haven't had the chance to ask her what…what exactly that entailed other than the sword my father entrusted to her was responsible for nearly killing her and Queen Mikoto's death."

Lilith pursed her lips. She needed to be careful what all she told him, at least for now. "Shortly after you and your siblings left to go after Lady Corrin at the border between Nohr and Hoshido, I snuck out of castle Krakenburg and followed on horseback, since transforming would be dangerous. I…" She trailed off for a moment, decided to tell part of the truth. "I sensed that something was amiss, had since I first laid eyes on the Ganglari." That wasn't a lie, as she knew a cursed sword of Valla when she saw one. "When I got close to the Bottomless Canyon, I saw Hans running across the bridge and he nearly stuck me down, so I transformed and scared him off. At the same time, I saw Corrin fall into the abyss and had to sacrifice my human form in order to save her." At that Lilith closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she was smiling. "But it was worth it. Lady Corrin is very precious to me."

"Lilith…I had no idea." Xander said gravely. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Lord Xander, but I've made my peace with the fact I more than likely wont be able to ever return to that human form."

Xander looked like he wanted to ask more. Instead however, he merely said, "I understand."

The temple was silent the rest of the night the crown prince was there.

* * *

The next time they met, Lilith sensed that only a few days had passed. She was surprised, both at Xander's visit and the fact that there appeared to be nor anomalies currently in the astral plane, but strangely pleased nonetheless.

"What can I do for you, Lord Xander?"

The prince seemed to ponder over his words. "Lilith, I would like you to accompany me outside the temple. It's not healthy to be in here constantly. Corrin is also worried about you as well."

"I…see." She said slowly, truly touched at their concern. "But I cannot. What if something goes wrong while I'm gone? What if one of the First Dragon tries to contact me?"

Xander held up a head, quieting her. "But nothing, Lilith. You've done so much for this army and its time you get recognized for it and get some fresh air as well."

"W-what?" Lilith exclaimed. "I'm fine milord, truly. The First Dragons make sure I remain healthy…" Even as she said that, it sounded weak to her ears.

"If the First Dragons truly care, and I'm sure they do, they would want you to take care of yourself mentally as well."

Lilith had no retort for that. She bowed her head in defeat. "…I understand."

The sudden touch of metal under her chin made her breath catch. She looked up, seeing the crown prince of Nohr with his hand on her scales. He was smiling again, making her insides squirm slightly for some reason, but keeping a respectful distance between them all the same. "Come now, Lilith. You need it."

Lilith's eyes blinked several times at the sudden burst of light once they were outside the temple. Since when had it gotten so bright out? How long had it been since she had been out of the temple for something other than to defend the fort?

Xander must have noticed her confusion, for he chuckled softly. "Even those of us who thrive in darkness need light at some point in our lives."

Lilith breathed in the air. She had missed this.

* * *

 **So, it has been awhile folks. This is my attempt to get back into writing once again and I thought I'd perhaps spice things up by posting a fic of a never before seen pairing. Let me know what you think,** **if this is worth continuing, and if I got the character personalities correct. Xander gave me some trouble. Lilith? Well…she doesn't have much of a personality in the games, so I decided I'd give her one.**

 **Till (maybe) next time!**

 **~Angel**


End file.
